Subtle as an Elephant
by immolate
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding Professor Aurea Juniper and Dr. Fennel. Most of them were written Pre-BW2 a long time ago. A majority of it is fluff but not all of it. It will be set as completed, but it may be updated on random occasions. Ratings vary per drabble.
1. Parents

**Title:** parents  
**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**Prompt:** #14 - sober  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:**  
**Warnings:** mentions character death  
**Disclaimer:** i don't own pokemon

* * *

Juniper placed a flower on the mound before giving the top of the gravestone a kiss.

Behind her, Fennel stood quietly, shifting awkwardly in place. She never questioned Juniper about her mother, never figured out that she was gone. It was almost like a taboo. Juniper never talked about her mother, but the moment she had, Fennel practically leaped at the chance to meet her. It wasn't until they stopped at a graveyard did she get it in her head that this was where Aurea Juniper's mother was.

She studied the professor's face, then decisively moved forward.

Fennel broke through the silence with a clap of her hands. "Hi Aury's mom. My name is Fennel and, um, I'm dating your daughter."

Then her voice got quiet, more serious, "I really, really, really like her, so I hope you don't mind."

Aurea stared at her, eyes wide, completely bewildered. Her face grew red, whether from embarrassment or shame, Fennel didn't know. Then, all of the sudden, she_laughed_, crumpling onto the ground with tears in her eyes.

Fennel placed a hand on her shoulder worriedly, although she couldn't help impish grin slip into her features. Pursued lips held back her own laughter.

After a while, Aurea reeled herself in, letting out a deep breath. "Thanks, Fen."


	2. Parents II

**Title:** -  
**Author:** lurkinghere  
**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Characters:** prof. Juniper, dr. fennel, amanita  
**Prompt:** encounter  
**Word Count:** idk  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** aurea meets fennel's family for the first time.  
**Warnings:** hints of shoujo-ai.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon or their characters.

... this is actually several scenes in one. i'm gonna have to fix this eventually, but w/e. here it is.

* * *

After all their time together, Juniper never actually met Fennel's parents. It isn't to say that she was never invited. In fact, it was often the opposite. There had been plenty of times when she was offered: the holidays, whenever she was in town, but she never stayed.

After all, if she were to accept their offers, she would be taking advantage of them. What if they were to ask who the mysterious "man" their daughter was dating?

_You'll be fine, Aury._ she remembered Fennel telling her on the phone earlier. Of course she would be. They weren't rocket scientists (at least not that she knew) and wouldn't be able to send her on the first trip to a black hole (or the distortion world). However, they were scientists. They could find away to get her back if all doesn't go well.

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Much to her surprise, everything was going well. Dinner was nice. They actually all got along. There wasn't an awkward moment until that one strange incident with Fennel's little sister.

"Hehe," Amanita giggled, watching her sister and her sister's friend.

Still somewhat nervous, Juniper looked over to her. "Is something funny?"

She shook her head but kept giggling; it only made the professor even more nervous. Had she seen their hands under the table? Fennel squeezed her hand again, and she was touched that even while having a somewhat heated discussion with her father (over medical equipment no less!), she kept track of Juniper's feelings.

"Don't worry, it's not bad!" The pokemon PC maker promised.

But she wouldn't tell Juniper what it was.

* * *

The night went out without a hitch. Fennel's parents were completely against allowing Juniper to leave for a hotel or even sleep on the couch. In fact they were pushing for them to stay in the same room. They claimed it would be like they were in college again, but they didn't quite share a _bed_ back then.

After a bit of arguing over sleeping spots - Juniper wanted to stay on the beanbag chair while Fennel took the bed, but her girlfriend wasn't going to have any of that - they eventually fell asleep in their prospective areas.

Both were utterly persistent. Fennel more so, pretending to sleep until Juniper was. Eventually, she took advantage of the professor as she was sleeping by sneaking across the room and curling up next to her on the chair.

Fennel's mother found them in the morning, pressing her lips together as if wanting to say something, but eventually shook her head and went back to cooking breakfast.

Amanita was the one who woke them up, tackling them on the small beanbag chair so harshly that Juniper wasn't sure how the chair wasn't damaged at all.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

"We're still expecting grand kids, you know." Juniper froze on the spot. Her hands were still covered in Fennel's mother's who only pulled her closer. "Just because you're both girls you're not weaseling your way out of it. I don't know how, but I want those _grandkids_."

"Y - yes ma'am."

Fennel turned around, confused.

"Now, now, dearie," like a personality switch, Fennel's mother acted as she did before the threat. "I told you to call me, _Mom_. You are practically family now!"

"R - right. Mom." She gave sheepish smile, practically signaling for Fennel to save her.

And she did, pulling her mother's hands away from Juniper. "Whoops!"

It helped that she was a bit jealous of all the attention her mother was giving her girlfriend.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"They knew."

"Of course they did, I told them before you came."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, maybe I didn't tell them." Fennel admitted. "But, they did find out and asked me before you came over."

"Oh" She frowned. Her eyebrows scrunched up a little as she thought about it. "Are we that obvious?"

"Mhm ~ " Fennel leaned up against Juniper, pulling the professor's arm closer to her chest. "I don't think so."

Juniper seemed to accept that answer and thought back to the other thing that Fennel's mother had told her. "Do you want a child?" Her arm twisted, and she could feel claws practically digging into her skin. Juniper winced and stopped walking.

"I - um, maybe, do." Fennel fumbled with her fingers. "Do you want any?"

"I never really thought about it before." The professor answered honestly. Having those four trainers, who she'd taken to like almost like her own children, was completely different than having one of her own. After all, she wasn't the type of professor that stayed in the lab. Like Birch, she had taken to plenty of field research. Her father was able to manage with her, but she couldn't remember (or even imagine) how he was able to when she was a babe. "Your mom brought it up, just so you know. But... One might be nice, eventually."

Fennel squealed, hugging the professor even tighter than before.


	3. Technobabble

**Title:** TechnoBabble  
**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Characters:** prof. Juniper, dr. fennel.  
**Prompt:** #37 - pretense  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** m to be safe.  
**Summary:** wow, i think i might have actually hit m rating for one line.  
**Warnings:** f/f slash.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon or their characters.

* * *

"Fen, mind handing me that wrench?" The professor pointed (with her foot) towards a box of tools far near where the entrance of the room.

The doctor did as she was told, surprise clearly plastered on her features. "How'd you know?" She couldn't help asking, taking a peek at what Juniper was working on.

Her answer was simple, "who else wears heels in a lab?"

Fennel blushed, used to the way they clicked when she walked.

It wasn't long until Juniper was done, wiping her hands on a cloth. The machines hadn't been cleaned in a long while and while it might be easier for Min to take care of it, this needed a careful touch. She couldn't rely on the pokemon for fixing up everything for her. "Okay." Fennel looked up at her, looking as though she was fighting with herself. "What's up?"

"... I can't get my machine to work again."

"The one that sends us into a pokemon's dream, right?"

Fennel nodded.

"Well," she took a seat, rolling it to where Fennel was. "What's wrong with it? Did something bad happen?"

Fennel shook her head. "No. I," she fumbled with her fingers. "It takes too long to load."

The professor leaned back, "I see." There was more to the story, she knew and urged her, waving her hands, to go on.

"So, I made a few 'adjustments.'" She was rubbing her arm now, sheepishly moving back until she was leaning on the professor's table.

"What kind of adjustments?" Juniper asked with a bit of a frown.

She sighed, "to, well, make it easier for the information to be translated onto the screen." She was no longer leaning on the table, but instead, halfway sitting on it. "At first, it was working." The dream scientist confessed.

"But?"

"It was like watching a movie on fast forward – a short one."

"You couldn't record it?"

"I did, but it's not the same thing as watching it first hand, Aury."

"... This isn't about the machine, is it Fennel?"

The raven haired woman turned away from her. A flush confirmed Juniper's suspicious. She stood, not at all offended by Fennel's line of seemingly odd questions. From the beginning she knew that this was what they were eventually going to head towards. Fennel was extraordinary when it came to dreams and her machine, but she never understood why she liked to pretend that she wasn't.

Trying to muffle some chuckles, Juniper covered her mouth with a curled hand. It wasn't working and Fennel turned back. Her face heated with embarrassment and frustration. "Fine, you're right!" Fennel threw out her hands and climbed back on her feet. She wasn't about to sit her and be laughed at – sure, she could take it from their colleagues (it was partially her fault that they didn't take her seriously anyways) but this was her _supposedly_ best friend.

"Wait," the professor said, grabbing Fennel's arm. There was still a smirk on her lips, a teasing smile, but also a mix of worry. "I didn't mean to laugh."

Fennel sighed, relenting. "Fine."

"I was only laughing because this was how I first asked you out."

"B – but, we were working."

Juniper smirked, pulling Fennel on her lap. Her arms quickly snug around her comfortably, playing nice for now. "Have you ever wondered why," she could hear Fennel's breath hitch as one of her fingers hit a sensitive location, "I was asking you those strange line of questions?"

"A – about klinklang?" She said after much difficulty.

"Mhm, and how the gears," her tone dropped, "_mesh_."

Fennel groaned in disappointment when Juniper pulled away. The wandering hands chose some moment to cease their mischievous actions. She looked to the professor questioningly.

"You're the one who wanted us to take things slow."


	4. Strapped

**Title:** strapped  
**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel.  
**Prompt:** #22 - Unforgiven  
**Word Count:** 535  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** someone's in trouble again.  
**Warnings:** hints of yuri.  
**Disclaimer:** don't own pokemon or its characters

* * *

"You are making fun of me." Aurea accused, staring at the woman standing by her doorway.

They paused. "Hm … ?" There was an oh-so-innocent hum to her voice as she looked at the professor with an equally naive smile. "What do you mean?"

Restraining herself from flailing, the professor couldn't hide a heated blush. "J – just look at what you're wearing!"

Fennel smoothed her clothes, blinking. The ruffles were sticking in the strangest of places, but she needed to pretend it didn't bother her for this to work. "I thought you liked it."

"I do!" She groaned, knowing what the dream scientist was trying to get her to say. "But I can't do anything about it strapped to this bed."

To this, Fennel grinned lasciviously, "_you_ can't." She walked over to the bed, and Aurea gulped, feeling Fennel's hand against her cheek. "But _I_ can."

"You're evil."

Fennel huffed, pulling away to fold her arms. "I told you not to go." She said pouting.

"It was work, Fen. Of course, I had to go." The answer was practiced; she had used the line many times before. It never worked.

Just like every time she had, Fennel never accepted it. In fact, "they also said that you could wait a few weeks until the area was stable."

Aurea winced at that, staring at her casts. "Yeah." She sighed. "Okay, next time I swear I'll listen to you. Okay?"

"Hm …"

The professor looked at Fennel expectantly, lips curled into a small pout.

Fennel laughed at the ridiculousness of the act and relented, if only just a little. She shifted, taking a seat in the bed, careful not to knock the casts. "Alright."

Aurea leaned back in her bed with a sigh, believing that this was the end of it.

"But," Fennel held up a finger, and the professor knew this wasn't going to be good. "You're not getting any of this," she gestured to herself, "until that," she gestured to the casts, "heals."

"W – what?!" She squeaked in indignation.

"Punishment, Aury." The dream scientist said. Her lips hovered over Aurea for a split second before she pulled back and straightened herself out. Damn reflexes. "I'm still mad, you know." She said quietly, as she stood up again.

"I know." Aurea said mournfully, using her free hand to try to pull Fennel back.

The scientist swatted at the professor's hand. "You need to save that. It's going be a lonely month."

"You're incorrigible."

"Love you too."

And with that, Aurea watched as Fennel walked out the door. She was teasing her again, hips swaying ever so purposely in that french maid uniform.

Three to six weeks in a cast, she could survive this!


	5. Vital Signs

**Title:**  
**Fandom:** pokemon  
**Characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**Prompt:** #29 - Vital Signs  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:**  
**Summary:**  
**Warnings:**  
**Disclaimer:** don't own pokemon or their characters.

* * *

She clutched onto that small hand in hers. A steady beating echoing within the room, filling the silence. They were sleeping, resting so peacefully that the professor was almost inclined to think that was all she was doing.

But, it had been _days_ since she last woke up.

"Fennel, I -"

The professor was about to say more, but there was someone at the door, motioning her to follow. She stood, reluctantly letting the scientist go. "I'll be back, okay?" Aurea promised, giving Fennel a kiss on the forehead before standing.

As she turned to leave, she could almost swear that Fennel's hand made a move. A slight twitch. Hopeful that it had meant something, she stopped in place, turning back once more to see if it was true or not. One minute became two and she could hear the person, still waiting at the door, call for her once more. _I must be losing my mind._The professor thought wryly with a shake of her head before following after them.

Had she waited a bit longer, she would have noticed how flushed Fennel appeared. Her bandaged hand reached for the spot where the professor had kissed her.

She had actually woken up sometime during her visit, only finding it too tiring, too groggy to move. Never had she realized that it was Aurea until she finally spoke. Even then Fennel was too stunned to move, too fatigued to move, until she felt the professor lips on her forehead.

But she had to let her go.


	6. Electrokinetic

**fandom:** pokemon  
**characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**theme:** electrokinetic  
**title:** -  
**rating:** T  
**warning[s]:** hints of sex  
**notes:** labels spoil this drabble.

* * *

Aurea pretended to believe that it was the heat. The temperature of the room was driving her delirious. Sleep was still tugging at the corners of her eyes. Remnants of that damned Mushrana's dream mist was clouding her vision.

_Anything was a better than this impossibility._

The sight before her wasn't real.

It _couldn't_ be.

She slipped off the bed, buttoning her shirt, pretending not to hear that soft _groan_behind her. There were things to be done, paperwork to be finished, and she was going to dive right on into it.

Lunch (along with that growling stomach of hers) can wait.

-

There was a chill radiating down her spine as a cool hand met her cheek. Aurea's pen stopped moving, and they took it as a sign to continue. They cupped her face, gently but forcefully tugging her away from her work to look up at them.

There was something else in their smile.

Again, she pretended not to notice.

"Good morning, Aury."

The pokemon professor continued with the facade, pretending not to notice how under dressed the woman was. Aurea placed her hands over the scientist's, pulling them away from herself. She could feel herself flushing at the touch, unwillingly recalling earlier events between them.

Her back still ached from the marks they left.

"It's already evening, Fennel."


	7. Regression

**fandom:** pokemon  
**characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**theme:** regression  
**title:** -  
**rating:** k  
**warning[s]:** angst  
**notes:** a continuation of the last drabble.

* * *

Ever since that day, they both pretended it never happened. Aurea, the instant she realized what had happened. Fennel, after the professor told her nothing happened.

That day, a light dimmed in the dream researcher's eyes.

And the professor pretended not to notice.

To the normal observer, they were still friends. There was no tension between them whenever they spoke. They were casual. They could be research partners when time called for it.

But their friends knew. Their fellow researchers and scientists knew. A careful observer knew.

The relationship was strained. Every action to maintain the facade was forced and exaggerated. Everything they spoke was rehearsed within their own minds, if not a quick answer.

It gnawed on Aurea's conscience.

It was her fault that they were stuck in this sort of situation. Her decision had been hasty.

"I -"

The scientist turned, staring up at Aurea. Her brow knotted with innocent confusion.

Aurea could feel her throat run dry. If she wanted to patch things up, this was the time to do so. She couldn't keep lagging behind.

"I want t-"

Again, she was interrupted. This time by one of her assistants, needing her help on something rather pointless, literally dragging her away from Fennel.

The scientist laughed, watching her _friend_ attempt to struggle out of the man's grip. She had a feeling what Aurea was going to say, but didn't want to get her hopes up.

Not this time.


	8. Origins

**fandom:** pokemon  
**characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**theme:** origins  
**title:** -  
**rating:** k  
**warning[s]:** sick fluff? idk.  
**notes:** part 3. college days. this style of writing scares me. same with the rest of this series. ; w; /not used to it.

* * *

She could feel her head swimming. How long had it been since she had a decent night's sleep? There were a few bottles lying on the floor, rolling as she tumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The smell of food struck her down hard, and she had a hard time managing on two feet.

It was the sight before her that finished the job as she fell to her knees.

"Fennel..."

"A - ah! Aurea!"

The woman quickly scampered to the professor's side, helping her to the couch. She clicked her tongue playfully. "You really should be in bed."

Aurea quirked a brow at that. She was fine. Really. Just a slight dizziness and a little weak. And maybe even imagining things.

Fennel pressed her forehead against Aurea's. The professor flushed. "At least your fever's gone." Then she pulled away, standing up straight again. She smoothed away the wrinkles on her apron. "Not that I expected it to come back." She smiled warmly before going back to the kitchen.

It took all the strength Aurea had left not to look at those swaying hips she knew the scientist was purposely flaunting.


	9. Trespass

**fandom:** pokemon  
**characters:** prof. juniper, dr. fennel  
**theme:** trespass  
**title:** -  
**rating:** k  
**warning[s]:** -  
**notes:** let's try a drabble from fennel's pov for once. part 4. college days again.

* * *

Fennel lied when she was asked about her dream machine. It was finished a long,_long_ time ago. She hadn't been working on it for months, but she was always staying up late working on something. Plotting. Devising as elaborate plan.

"Hm?"

Papers flew as Fennel scrambled to cover them. "Waaaah! Aurea, don't do that!" She hoped that the brunette hadn't seen what she was working on.

She laughed lightly. Her hands were up in surrender, and Fennel relaxed a little. Maybe she hadn't read them. "I just wanted to know how that project's going. You've been working a _lot_ lately."

"I - I'm fine." She stammered.

Aurea looked unconvinced. "If you say so."

"I am!"

Another chuckle. "Alright. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Mhm."

As soon as the woman left, Fennel sighed, falling onto her desk. Papers were crushed, wrinkled. Only the one she had been working on, the closest plan she had, was kept intact.

"Phew. That was a close one."

The scientist lifted her head just enough to read it. She smiled. There were still a few errors, but it was perfect.

She was going to worm her way into the future professor's heart whether she wanted it or not.


End file.
